


Nine Straight Days

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, My teeth are rotting it's so fluffy., This is literally the worst thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers has been in the hospital for a while now, and his boyfriend has been a little lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Straight Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a side story to my (ongoing) fic "You're A Habit I Can't Break" which you can find here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340230
> 
> I've been working really hard on it, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Also, please leave some feedback! It's greatly appreciated, as always.

"Peter? Honey? You waking up any time soon, Pete?"

Peter shifted a little, legs stuck in place, a sharp pain in his right side. He lifted a hand to wipe the drool off his mouth before he opened his eyes, blinking continuously to chase the sleep from them. The bright artificial light burnt into his iris's and his eye lids we're still heavy from what felt like a restless nap. "Wh-where am I?" He sat up, rubbing both eyes.

"Oh thank god!" Natasha ran forward, wrapping her hands around Peter tightly and kissing his forehead tenderly. Peter looked around but returned the embrace, confused. "We thought we lost you, Peter! You look like death!" he pulled away, but not before Black Widow could grab his hand tightly. "Auntie Nat, what happened?"  
"You can't remember?" Peter shook his head. "You were swinging, you had just saved this little girl from Doctor Octopus but he caught your web and you fell and hit your head. Somebody brought you to the hospital and that's when we got the call. We don't know who it was that was with you but we're thankful they brought you here quickly or you would've bled out." The teen's head was reeling and aching at the memory. It was fuzzy and vague. He remembered Doc Oc, seeing him holding a little girl with blonde pigtails- or maybe they we're red- and then darkness, and nothing else. He looked down at arms which were covered in bruises, ranging in shades of yellow to blue to a purple-black in all sorts of shapes and sizes and he was hooked up to a couple different machines. "Where are my parents?" Peter was the most confused about that part of the story. He was sure that Tony and Steve, being as protective as they were, would be right by his side the moment he woke up. He was sure that both of the men would wait there all night, like they had before in the past. "Your dads are super stubborn, Pete." Natasha laughed, "They stayed here for four days in a row, they barely slept, barely eight, and I swear to god Steve must've had eight cups of coffee in an hour that last day. It took Clint and I that long to convince them to go home, the rest of us have been taking eight hour shifts since." The younger man chuckled, that was totally his parents, but four days? How long had he been out? "Five days I've been out?" he scoffed, not believing anything that he had heard. "Yeah, Peter, try nine days."

Nine days.

Nine days?!

Peter had been asleep for nine straight days? I mean, what teenager doesn't dream about sleeping for nine days straight? But he figured that when the time did come and he actually did sleep that long, he would at least be a little less... tired than he was. "I am going to phone your dads now, I will be back in a bit, hopefully they don't rip a whole through manhattan getting here." The older woman left the room, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he also knew that something this big was bound to happen. Injury was inevitable in his line of work. He thought about how worried everybody must be. Tony and Steve especially, but Clint, Bruce, Thor, the rest of his extended family, and-

"Is the coast clear?" the voice brought him out of his thoughts with himself, and he jumped when suddenly something fell from the ceiling. "Ow! That hurt!" the man whined, standing up quickly. Immediately Peter was engulfed by a giant muscly chest, covered in red and black spandex. "How is my friendly neighbourhood Spiderman doing? You're not lookin' too hot, Baby Boy. Not that you aren't hot, but you look less- you're still- I-"  
"WADE SHUT UP!" Peter practically jumped out of the bed to wrap his arms around Wade's neck, lifting his mask up to his nose and meeting his lips with his own. Wade tasted like coffee and he smelt rich, and warm, and he made Peter feel a lot better about being stuck for nine days in this hospital bed. Wade reacted immediately, wrapping an arm around Peter's uninjured side to pull him closer so that he didn't have to hang on for dear life to kiss the much taller man. He smiled into it, but when Peter ran out of breath he had to pull away, resting his forehead against Wades. "You've been gone nine days you know..."  
"Yeah, Nat told me." Wade gently (and gracefully) flung himself into the hospital bed with Peter, making him scoot over to the far side of the bed. "And I've been real lonely... all by myself in my apartment... no Spider to hold me at ni-"  
"Wade, we're not doing it in the hospital." Wade whined loudly like a fussy toddler, and let out an exasperated sigh. "But it's been SOOO LONG PETER! LIKE TEN DAYS!" Peter laughed at the older man and kissed him again, a little more chaste than the first one. "Don't worry, babe, I will be out soon." Wade ran a hand through Peter's dishevelled hair. "I like your bed head, Petey, you look real sexy even though you look like death." Peter giggled at him and gave him a smack on the head and a 'Thanks!', but just then the rest of the Avengers burst through the door, his parents in the lead.

"Well, thats my queue!" Wade shot the Avengers a smile, who looked steaming mad, and kissed his boyfriend once more before jumping out of the bed and launching himself out the window. "Bye Petey!" he called as he disappeared from view, Clint rushing to the window. He shot an arrow down, and suddenly there was a faint and distant "Ow! What the f*%&, Clint?!" from the masked mercenary below, making Peter chuckle. Steve and Tony immediately rushed to their sons side, with loud 'Did he hurt you?'s and 'I'm gonna kill him!'s. 

'Oh yes,' Peter thought to himself, 'this is really what my life has become.'


End file.
